Frontenstürmer
center|Frontenstürmer (Designed by Brumbadil) Einleitung Eisenschmiede - Es war Nacht und das Treiben in den Hallen der unterirdischen Stadt nahm, im Gegensatz zu anderen Hauptstädten weitherhin seinen Lauf. Die Ausrufe der Händler, Stadtschreier und Wachen, das rege Treiben der Zwerge wich zu keiner Zeit dem nächtlichen Schweigen des statischen Felses. Das Hämmern und Rattern die großen Schmiede war rund um die Uhr zu vernehmen, vermengt mit dem fortlaufenden, regen Leben der Stadt. Lediglich die Arbeitsschicht wich der Nächsten. Und so ging der fortlaufende, unermüdliche Kreislauf des nie schwindenden zwergischen Arbeitertums weiter. Doch auch wenn die Stadt vom Hämmern der Schmiede erfüllt war und die geschäftigen Zwerge ihrem Tage- und Nachtwerk nachgingen, so ertönte ein dumpfes Pochen von den hohen Toren der zwergischen Hauptstadt. Es war penetrant und polternd zugleich. Ein weiteres Mal. Das Gestein übertrug den dumpfen Aufschlag und ließ den ein oder anderen Zwerg aufhorchen, welcher aufmerksam zu sein schien. Es war ein Pochen, welches man um diese Zeit nicht erwartetet hätte. Ein drittes Mal ertönte das Geräusch, welches sich unter die Haut zu schieben schien, um eine Gänsehaut heraufzubeschwören. Und so wuchs die Neugierde der Bewohner von Eisenschmiede. Ein Blick aus dem Fenster, ein Schritt auf den Vorbau des Hauses, eine Kehrtwendung mit Blick auf die gewaltigen Tore und man konnte die Quelle des markerschütternden Pochens erspähen. Die gewaltigen Hufe hoben sich in die Luft, wirbelten kurz auf und hämmerten dann hinab auf den steinernen Boden Eisenschmiedes und ein Donnern fegte durch Eisenschmiede. Das Aufbäumen mehrerer gerüsteter Kampfwidder war zu erkennen und mit jedem weiteren Aufschlag der Vorderläufe vibrierte der Fels der Stadt. Nach dem 5. Aufschlag kehrte jedoch wieder der normale, lärmende Alltag ein, auch wenn es Nacht war. Eisenschmiede schlief nie. Das Schnaufen der imposanten Reittiere, sowie das Klimpern der Panzerbefestigungen war zu vernehmen, als die massiven Widder sich ihren Weg mit bebenden Schritten durch das nächtliche Treiben bahnten. Es waren nicht viele Reiter. Aus der Menge heraus würde man sie auf 5 schätzen, was die Anzahl des Donnerns erklären könnte, welches sie anzukündigen schien. Viel war von ihnen nicht zu erkennen. Ihre Statur glich denen eines Zwergs, doch das Zwielicht der Vorhalle schien sie pompöser aussehen zu lassen. Was jedoch deutlich zu erkennen war, konnte nichts anderes als schwere Rüstungen sein, welche von vorzeigbaren Schulterplatten und respekteinflößenden Helmen und Waffen geziert wurden. Ruhig sahen sich die 5 Reiter von oben herab in der Menge um und ihre Augen unter den Helmen den ein oder anderen Zwerg ins Visier nahmen, welcher darauf skeptisch und unsicher nach hinten wich, bevor sie mit einer Handbewegung des Vordersten ihren Weg gedämpften Schrittes Richtung Militärviertel fortsetzten und aus der Sichtweite der schweigenden Beobachter führte. ---- Der nächste Morgen schien jedem anderen Morgen zu gleichen. Der Handel und Alltag blühte wie zu jeder Zeit und Neuigkeiten, Klatsch und Tratsch machten stets ihre Runden. Nur diesen Morgen schien Eisenschmiede zum täglich dreimaligen Schichtwechsel nur ein einziges Thema zu kennen - Die Rückkehr der Frontenstürmer. "Die Frontenstürmer? Horch ma', Opa! Muss man die jetz' kenn', oder wie?" fragte einer der Bärtigen den Ausrufer des Bankenviertels, welcher in der Tat ein ehrwürdiges Alter vorzuweisen schien. Dieser blickte ihn zweifelnd an. Jedoch folgte kurz darauf ein verstehendes, aber seufzendes Nicken. "Hast wohl gepennt, die letzten Wochen, was? Die Frontenstürmer sind ein paar Zwerge, die immer wieder ausgeschickt werden, um an den Brennpunkten der Welt aufzuräumen. Wo die hingeh'n, wächst kein Gras mehr, Jungchen! So sagt man sich zumindest. Außerdem sagt man sich, dass die noch ne zweite Einheit brauchen, die hinter ihnen aufräumt. Die Kerle sollen den Kampfeswillen der Bronzebärte in die Welt tragen!" Dann zeigt der alte Ausrufer Richtung Militärviertel und fährt fort. "In der Halle der Waffen, da wo unsere Truppen organisiert und koordiniert werden, da hocken die Brocken, wenn sie mal inner Stadt sind. Man munkelt, dass die Typen nun auch nach Nordend geschickt werden. Hah, wüsst nich' was dagegen sprechen soll. Da oben im Norden soll die Suppe ja ordentlich am Brodeln sein. Ich sag dir, Kleiner, wenn du denen über den Weg laufen solltest, weißte, was für'n Tier vor dir steht. Die gleichen 'nem Ochsen. Die versetzen Berge, sag ich dir!" Der jüngere Zwerg unterbricht den alten Zausel. "Nu' übertreib' ma' nich', wa'! Aber wenn nur die Hälfte von dem stimmt, was du da brabbelst, dann hat der Clan 'nen duftes Aushängeschild anner Front, würd' ich meinen." Lachend beendet der Jungbart die Feststellung und geht zum Abschied winkend seiner Wege. Der alte Ausrufer fährt sich durch den Bart und schaut dem Zwerg grinsend hinterher. "Wirst schon seh'n. Die Bronzebärte vergisst man nich'. Und die Frontenstürmer erst recht nich'. Bei Magnis glühendem Bart, da verwett' ich meinen Hintern drauf.... Ihr werdet schon seh'n." Die Konzept-Idee Die Frontenstürmer - Das Konzept einer RP-Zwergengilde Holla zusammen, Der Brumbadil baut mal wieder das, was er am besten kann. Eine Zwergengilde, thematisiert auf das, was ihm am ehesten liegt. Knapp umrissen - Zwerge. Der ein oder andere ältere Hase kennt vielleicht noch meine damaligen Steinfäuste, welche eine tolle Zeit mit sich brachten. Nicht nur für mich oder meine damaligen Mitglieder, sondern auch für die Spieler, mit denen wir zusammen Rollenspiel betreiben durften, konnten und es einfach taten. Nun fragten mich in letzter Zeit ein paar Leute, was ich denn schon wieder ausbrüten würde und Gerüchte machten Umlauf, dass die Steinfäuste neu aufgebaut werden. Hier kommt die Antwort und Erläuterung des Ganzen Spektakels, was mehr Aufsehen erregte, als es unausgesprochen eigentlich tun sollte. Ich hab in der Tat wieder vor, die Zwerge zu thematisieren, doch die Steinfäuste waren etwas Einmaliges, was ich ungern neu aufleben lasse. Fortsetzungen sind nie so gut wie der Pilotfilm. Also entschied ich mich, nochmal die Vorteile und Nachteile der Steinfäuste durchzugehen, und das neue Konzept so auszubauen, dass es primär die Freiheiten der Spielwelt unterstützt und nicht in einem sehr engen Rahmen eingrenzt. So entschloss ich mich zum Beispiel den ganzen Part der Trainingseinheiten und der Ausbildung abzuwerfen und dafür etwas, das meiner Meinung nach bei den Fäusten zu kurz kam, in den Vordergrund zu schieben - die einzelnen individuellen Mitglieder in den Vordergrund zu schieben und zu bespielen, als Gilde. Ich bin der festen Überzeugung, dass das gemeinsame Durchleben von charakteristischen Merkmalen und die Erlebnisse, die zusammen aufgrund und mit der tieferen charakteristischen Ausspielung angegangen werden, den Zusammenhalt der Charaktere und der Spieler immens fördert. Die Frontenstürmer werden aus OOC-Sicht eben aus diesem Grund nie besonders groß sein. Ein familiärer Rahmen ist die Basis für diese Überlegung der intensiveren Bespielung aller Charaktere innerhalb der Konzept-Ereignisse. IC begründet sich die niedrige Anzahl ganz einfach. Wir wollen den Eindruck einer Elite-Truppe erwecken. Das ist in der Masse weniger möglich, als wenn man sagen würde "Die paar Zwerge haben dies oder das geschafft? Respekt!". Wichtig ist uns, dass wir uns den Ruf, das Ansehen und den "Respekt" in der Spielwelt erarbeiten wollen. Wir erwarten von niemandem, dass er von Heute auf Morgen die Frontenstürmer kennt. All das soll Teil der Gildenentwicklung sein. Eines von mehreren, gesteckten Zielen, welches ich uns setze. Doch was machen die Frontenstürmer eigentlich? Eigentlich sagt's der Name schon. Sie sind Frontschweine, eingesetzt an den Brennpunkten der Welt, um es knapp zu halten. Ich hab es einfach satt, zu sehen, wie das wunderschöne Nordend, was so geniale Ausspielungsmöglichkeiten bietet, trostlos dahin vegetiert, während ich zusammen mit der klaren Mehrheit des Servers in den Hauptstädten vor mich hin spiele, wo sich die Massen tummeln, aber die Qualität längst nicht mehr die Bordsteinkante hinaufklettern kann. Also ab nach Nordend und hinaus in die Welt. Und das mit Leuten, von denen ich weiß, dass sie Konsequenz, Authentische Ausspielung, Lore-Verständnis und die tiefe Freude des Rollenspiels in einer Form ausleben, wie ich sie gern sehe - qualitativ. Zusammen mit Botor, Afdrif, Tumbar und Olbricht wird nun also ein neuer Meilenstein gelegt. Ein Schritt, mit wenigen anderen Gilden, welche sich zusammenfinden konnten, um die Tore der Städte hinter sich zu lassen und die Welt und ihre Geschichte zu bespielen. Wir alle hoffen dabei auf viele Zusammentreffen mit anderen RP-Gemeinschaften, auf gemeinsames Bestreiten der Gefahren dieser Zeit und vorallem den gemeinsamen Spielspaß. Das ist mir wichtig, und jedem anderen Mitglied der Frontenstürmer. Gelästert, getratscht, ausgebuht und hinterrücks schlechtgeredet werden kann woanders. Hier herrscht die Freude an World of Warcraft und dem daraus resultierenden Rollenspiel vor. So, ich denke, die Grundgedanken hinter den Frontenstürmern sind ganz nett zusammengefasst. Alles weitere folgt mit der noch geheimen und im Aufbau befindlichen Webseite zu den zwergischen Frontschweinen. Euer Brumbadil FAQ Die Frontenstürmer - FAQ - Fragen und Antworten 1. Was wird aufgenommen? Nur Zwerge. Keine Todesritter. 2. Gibt es aufgrund der Bespielung des unter anderem momentanen Endcontents eine Level-Grenze? Es gibt keine feste Level-Grenze. Jedoch legen wir neben einem gewissen Niveau und anderen Voraussetzungen Wert auf ein hohes Level, um in der Lage zu sein, so ziemlich jeden Punkt der Welt erreichen zu können. 3. Welche Voraussetzungen herrschen vor oder sind für eine Aufnahme relevant? Das ist im Prinzip ganz einfach. Da wir familiär bleiben wollen, haben wir die Ansprüche einfach ein wenig höher angesetzt: - allgemeines Lorewissen - Hintergrundwissen zur bespielten Thematik (Zwerge und Umfeld) - ein durchdachtes Charakterkonzept - Gesunder Menschenverstand (leider keine Selbstverständlichkeit mehr) - Freude am Rollenspiel und vorallem an Zwergen - ein Sinn für das Miteinander statt dem Gegeneinander (solang das RP und der Partner stimmt, sicher kein Problem) - ein hohes Level (wie in Frage 2 schon erklärt und begründet) - Aktivität (RL geht bei uns immer vor, aber wir sind knallhart, wenn wir als Twinkablage missbraucht werden) 4. Gibt es eine Webseite/Forum? Aber natürlich. Zu finden unter http://www.frontenstuermer.com 5. Steht ihr dann unter der "Fuchtel" der Allianz, oder soll man die Sache als Zwergeninternes Ding sehen? Die Frontenstürmer unterstehen den drei Bronzebarts. Also Magni Bronzebart und Khaz Modan, Brann Bronzebart und der Forscherliga und dem einst verschollenen Muradin Bronzebart und den Frosterben. Da die Bronzebärte loyale Freunde der Menschen und Teil der Allianz sind, werden die Frontenstürmer immer wieder Seite an Seite mit der Allianz an den Fronten der gemeinsamen Feindesgebiete stehen. 6. Schießt ihr Thoriumbruderschafter direkt über den Haufen oder kann man euch "gefahrlos" anspielen? Da mir der Verfall des "Zweckbündnisses" mit der Thoriumbruderschaft und den Bronzebarts seit dem Kampf gegen den Schwarzfels nicht bekannt ist, werden Dunkeleisenzwerge auch von den Frontenstürmern weiterhin geduldet sein. Was nicht heißt, das sie von uns gemocht werden. Übrigens ein interessanter Punkt, da der Schwarzfels nochmals eine Rolle in Cataclysm einnehmen soll. Daher wird also das RP mit der Thoriumbruderschaft nochmals etwas mehr im Vordergrund stehen, als es so vielleicht schon tut, da Konflikte und Zusammentreffen auch in der jetzigen Zeit nicht auszuschließen sind. 7. Wird das Gildenkonzept streng militärisch ausgespielt, oder gibts auch dann und wann zwischen den Einsätzen an den Brennpunkten der Welten weniger kämpferisches RP? Uns ist wichtig, nicht nur den Kampf an der Front zu bespielen, sondern jeden Punkt der Welt zu bespielen. Dazu gehören auch die Städte, die Heimat und die Freizeit zwischen den Einsätzen. Man kann es sich folgendermaßen vorstellen: Die Fronteneinsätze werden als Events ausgespielt (um selbstverständlich den Kampf in der Gilde mit größtmöglicher Beteiligung auszuspielen). Aber auch alles andere versuchen wir gemeinsam zu durchleben. Wir setzen den Hauptaspekt der Gilde nicht streng militärisch, sondern streng charakteristisch, weshalb wir auf die einzelnen Mitglieder-Konzepte eingehen wollen und das Rollenspiel so tiefgreifender ausgestalten. Eure Sorgen und Vorzüge werden Bestandteil der Stürmer sein, um wie du schon sagtest, den Zusammenhalt zu fördern. Mitglieder Brumbadil II. Graufaust Botor Graufaust Afdrif Felsbrecher Olbricht Wetz Olo Borgrim Wetz Tilvar Donnerschlag Dragorm Schmiedefeuer Dwarim Silberschuss Kategorie:Ehemalige Gilden